1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of orthopedics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tibial prosthesis, and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic prostheses are commonly used to repair and replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, to repair damaged bone of the knee joint and to recreate the natural, anatomical articulation of the knee joint, a tibial prosthesis may be implanted in the proximal tibia and/or a femoral prosthesis may be implanted in the distal femur.
The tibial prosthesis may include a first, articulating component having a concave articulating surface configured for articulation against a natural femur or a femoral prosthesis. The tibial prosthesis may also include a second, tray component having a bone-contacting surface configured for securing the tibial prosthesis to the bone stock of a resected proximal tibia. The articulating component may be made from a polymer to facilitate articulation with the adjacent femoral prosthesis, while the tray component may be made from a metal to provide additional strength and rigidity to the tibial prosthesis.